Oh how much I wish you were here!
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: CHAPTER THREE! KENSHIN! KAORU!
1. Chapter One: Reunion

Somewhere in the house there was a baby crying. Then there was someone who began to run as the crying continues. In a small room a red haired guy appeared, he was smiling.  
  
"Now, now. Don't cry baby. Daddy's here." He said calmly. The baby slowly stopped crying. He smiled. "Papa." Murmured the 5 years old son of his.  
  
The baby was a carbon copy of him. It had red hair and the same violet eyes. He was playing with his father's hair. He will smile and giggle.  
  
"Kenshin? Where are you?" Shouted someone. He turned to where the voice was coming. He recognized the voice. "I'm right here, Misao!" Then she was running.  
  
When she arrived at the door. The little boy walked towards the braided hair lady. "Nice to see you too, Kenji!" She told him as she played with his hair. Then he looked at Kenshin.  
  
"How have you been doing?" She asked him seriously. He smiled. "Nothing to worry about. We're okay." She nodded and smiled. "It's been so long since we all met. I can still remember everything." She said as she made faces for Kenji.  
  
"Yeah. It was fun wasn't it?" Asked someone behind the door. The two looked at the one who just spoke but there's really no need for that.  
  
"Sano, Nice to see you again!" Misao exclaimed as she stood up and slapped him on the back. Kenshin just smiled. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice reunion?" "Yes it is." "Good, I was beginning to worry that we'll never make it" Kenshin walked up to them.  
  
"Welcome back Aoshi, Saitou, Megumi!" They all smiled well at least Aoshi and Saitou did a half smile. Kenji ran towards Aoshi and began pulling on his pants. A nerve popped out of his temple. "I see. Like father like son." Kenshin sweat dropped.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" "No, of course not! Welcome home, Yahiko." Kenshin shook hands with him. Yahiko is taller than him now.  
  
"As we promised each other. We're back together." He smiled at all of them. "Yes, but we're not complete. 'She' is not here." Misao said.  
  
"How come we had to lose her?" "Now, now, Megumi. Let's." "Ken-san, how come you never told us what happened?" Megumi quickly reacted. "Let's not talk bout those things of the past. After all."  
  
"Who shall not make past wither should not liveth ever for the family we built." Yahiko Finished. "We know that Kenshin." Saitou said, no feelings or what-so-ever.  
  
"But you never did let go. So how come you're telling us to forget." Aoshi said. "When you yourself never did and never would." Misao continued. Kenshin frowned.  
  
"Come on, Kenshin. Tell us what happened to Jou-chan!" Sano exclaimed as he hit the wall with his hand causing it to turn into dusts.  
  
"Ok. Everyone sit down." Everyone did. They sat in a circle form as they used to do when they were playing games before.  
  
Kenshin sighed. He didn't like this. Not at all.  
  
*And that's where our story shall begun* 


	2. Chapter Two: The cause and the beginning

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

T

W

O

On the day of December 18 a raven-haired woman and red haired guy was sitting on the porch with a cloth on the arms of the red haired. Then there was a crying sound and the red haired panicked. "Kaoru… He's crying." He looked at the person beside him. "Haha. That's because you don't know how to carry a baby." She arranges the baby's position in his arms and slowly it stopped crying and then it was smiling.

"He looks so much like you, Kenshin. No doubt he'll be as great as you." She said as she tickled the baby's chin and it giggled. "So… What's his name?" She moved closer to his ears and whispered something and he nodded with a smile and turned his attention back to the baby.

"I can't believe it." The woman beside her questioningly looked at him. "What? You don't like the name?" He looked back at her and smiled. "I can't believe I'm the father of Kenji." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Aaaaw! How cute!" The two looked up. "Misao. Glad you could come." The ninja girl stood up and smiled at them. Of course Kenshin! Oh, I've brought a pack with me." The two looked at her back. The Oni gang was complete. Even Aoshi was there.

"Misao! I'm so proud of you! You convinced Aoshi to come!" She smirked. The ninja girl blushed. The tall man walked towards them and to the baby. "I came on my own will. I wanted to see how it came out." The raven-haired suddenly had smoke coming out of her head.

"He's a HE! In addition, he has a name! It's KENJI!" The red haired whispered to her to calm down for the baby and she did. "How nice! Kenji! I think it fits him!" The ninja girl said as she touched the baby's hand and she smiled.

"Where's the little squirt?" The tall man asked. "He's out buying food. He's been helping a lot since the baby came out." She took the baby from Kenshin's hand and they stood up and went to the Dining room. 

ß--------------------------à

On that day, everyone came to see the baby, even Saitou and Tokio.

ß--------------------------à

"Hey, rooster head! Why don't you make your own baby?!" The rooster head was growing fond of the bay. He was carrying it with the assist of Kaoru. He kept talking to it about him being his soon-to-be Godfather. "Why don't you ask Tsubame out first before insulting me?!" Then he continued playing with the baby.

After Yahiko turned around he was met by a fox lady. "Hohoho. What did you say Yahiko?" Yahiko moved back. "Nothing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing! I promise!" Then he ran towards Tsubame.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Himura." Said a woman beside the tall man. "Please Ms. Tokio call me Kenshin." She nodded and went towards Kaoru and looked at the baby. "Thank you for coming Saitou." "I didn't know you've cutted you're hair." He looked down at Kenshin. He smiled. "It was hot and it'll grow soon." 

ß--------------------------à

"As you all know, everyone slept in the house that night and in the morning an unexpected and very much unwelcome person appeared.

ß--------------------------à

"Kaoru, I've come to get you." A man with silver hair appeared out of nowhere. Kaoru was behind the gang and carrying the baby. "What do you want?" Everyone asked. "My, my, my. Everyone is so-o protective. How ever can I get her?." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Kaoru… If you want your family and…" He looked at the cloth she was holding. "Your baby to live… Come to me… I will wait. Tonight." Then he disappeared. Everyone turned their attention to Kaoru. She hugged her baby and kissed it on the forehead.

Everything was not how it used to be that day. Everything changed. Everyone was so quiet and Kaoru… Kaoru just stayed in their room, sits there holding her baby in her arms and always called for Kenshin. If Kenshin tries to leave to get a glass of water, she would not allow him.

ß--------------------------à

On the night Kaoru gave the baby to Megumi to excuse herself to take a bath. She kissed her baby's forehead and went outside the house. On the street she found someone waiting for her.

"Kenshin, he's after me. Not you… Not them… But me."

"I know that's why I don't want you to go."

"I have to Kenshin… I have to…" With that, the raven-haired girl disappeared in the dark night… leaving the red haired standing there and tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Kaoru."

ß--------------------------à

"On that night Kaoru left and of course after I got back all of us followed her to the temple in the mountain."

ß--------------------------à

The ruffling of the leaves was the only thing heard in the thick forest of the mountains. The raven-haired girl was running through the forest. Thinking of nothing else than to get things done for his family and for… "Kenshin." She continued running and running until she came to a place that ends the forest. This time it was a plain soil, no trees, no water. It was a complete nothingness.

"Kenshin." She whispered. She was scared all right, very scared. She felt empty without her ororoing red-haired companion by her side. She started walking. "Since when did he become mine…? Stupid Kenshin." She tilted her head as she thought about her family. She looked around everywhere. There was still nothing.

She walked and walked and walked. After a few hours of walking, she was starting to get sleepy but she needed to stay awake. A few more miles a silhouette of a tall wall appeared. She walked towards it, a golden door appeared, and it opened. There was a cold breeze in the air. She did not like it.

"Hahahahahahaha. At last you have come. I knew you would. Come in. Come in." A voice came out of nowhere but the raven-haired new exactly who it was. She walked inside and the door closed and disappeared. 

As she walked farther, she came to an intersection. She looked around and around then an arrow appeared on one of the roads and she followed it. The place was creepy. The trees were dead and she swore she saw something moving on the bushes. She walked faster.

"Welcome to my palace. Come in." As the voice disappeared, a palace started to take shape on her front and the door on it opened. Before she entered, she gulped, looked at her back and whispered something.

ß--------------------------à

"Oi, Ken-shin. Do you know where we're going? Asked a tall man.

"There are fresh footprints here. I'm sure we're on the right track. Just stick together." Said the red haired man. Behind him, there was a woman with long hair, a boy with spiky hair, tall men one with a cigar and one with a coat on and on their back, a shadow kept jumping from tree to tree.

They entered the place of nothingness. Everyone kept looking around. "Guys," the red haired started and he got everyone's attention. "I'm sorry for getting you hooked up with this." He felt a push on his back. "Nothing to worry Ken-shin. We came on our own free will." He looked at the one talking. "Sano."

"Maybe after this I'll give you body massages Ken-san." Said the woman who had foxed ears that popped out her head. "I dunno why I'm here." Everyone sweats dropped. "Thanks anyway, Saitou." The red haired said as he looked at the smoking tall person. "Misao made me." "Yeah, me too." 

The ninja girl referred as Misao suddenly had puppy dog eyes with tears and tugged at the tall man's coat. "Aoshi-sama you're soooo mean." She whimpered. Then she darted the evil eyes to the spiked haired boy and he instantly walked faster.

The red haired smiled and they walked and walked through the nothingness. 

As they walked farther through the nothingness, the worrying of the red haired grew larger. ]Kaoru, I'm coming please wait for me.[ "So, the prince charming came. Oh! I'm so scared! Hahaha! Come in!" The red haired quickly reacted and he looked up. A wall appeared and a door in it opened. Then they went in.

That's the end folks. REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Please Read

Hey! This story will be momentarily postponed!

If you want to be informed, when the story is continued e-mail me or review me! Please put you e-mail address!!! 


End file.
